Life with BeetleJuice
by DarkStrom920
Summary: Ever wonder what it's like to have a ghost that helps you out when you need it? Well for Sylvia Deetz she can tell you all about it. All she have to do is say his name three times and he will be there but only for one thing you'll just have to read to find out what that is...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Beetlejuice and the others but I do own the OC's

Chapter 1

My name is Sylvia Deetz That's right Lydia's cousin, I bet you didn't know that Charles had a brother? Well he dose and that would be my dad Kevin Deetz. Anyway This is going to sound weird and strange but I am just like my cousin Lydia. I can see ghost and I can talk to them. Well enough with this...I can tell you want to hair my story...Well it all began at my work..."I have to get out of here." I said to myself as I put my head in my hands. I work at a office in New York City and I thought oh this is going to be fun...Well it isn't. I got back to work and I see I got an e-mile from someone I don't know from who but this what it side:

Eat Bugs: Hello

Me: Who are you?

Eat Bugs: A friend

Me: What do you want?

Eat Bugs: OUT!

Me: ?

Eat Bugs: You see soon Babes

After that I look at the computer then my boss came up to me. "Siavn." He side. He can never get my name right at all. "It's Sylvia sir." I told him with a friendly smile. "Yeah...Whatever Silly." He told me. I swore I am going to lose it anytime now. "I need you to wright this story for me and get it done in I don't know gust get done or you fire." He told me. I can tell you this he is Claire Brewster's cousin and I heat them both you would to if you was here. "I need to get out of here." I said as I grab my stuff and log out of the computer. I got my phone out and start to call Lydia but I bump in to my ex-boyfriend. "Jack." I said with a scared look. You see back then when we was together I bet me up and hit me. I told Lydia and she help me get a way from him. "Well...Well Sylvia I was just coming to..." But he stop at Lydia's voice. "Back away from her now Jack if you know what's good for you!" She told him with a evil look. I remember that time when I came to visit her, uncle Charles and Delia. Me and her was in her room talking. She told me about what happen to her and I did not believe her at first but when she tock me up to the attic and open the door I meet the two ghost that live in that house that her and uncle Charles and Delia live in. "Your lucky that she here." Was all he told me and walk away. "You ok?" she ask me. "No I need to get out of here and work on this story that my boss want me to do." I told her with a despite look. "I can help you with that Sylvia." She told me with a smile. "Oh by the way love the dress." She told me. I had on a black dress on with a purple jacket on and black boots. "Sometime I think you are just like me at time." Lydia told me with a smile. "Maybe." Is all I could say. "Anyway dad is thing about selling the house but I told him that you might like to go live there when you get like this." She told me as we got in to her car. Yeah I walk to work all the time but I do have a car. "Well...Thanks." I told her as we drive to the apartment that uncle Charles and Delia lives at. When we got there we went in and I see him in his chair reading a book. "Oh hello girls I did not hair you come in." He told us. "Yes you did and you gave me a key remember?" Lydia said with a smile. "So what can I do for you two?" he ask us. "Sylvia is here to buy the house that you are selling daddy." She told him. "I don't have much..." But before I could say more he just nod his head and hold up his hand. "Don't say no more little one. It's all yours and I will help on the bills and other stuff you need done." He told me and I just smile and gave him a hug. "Thank you uncle." I said. "Now go get pack and I give you the derisions on how to get there." He told me and I nod and me and Lydia went to my place. I got pack and grad everything I need and was off after he gave me the derisions. "Oh be for you go there's something I need to tell you." Lydia told me. "What's that?' I ask putting my stuff in my car. "Remember what I told you along time ago?" She ask i nod. "Well what ever you do don't say this name." She hand me a pace of paper that had Beetlejuice on it three times. "Ok I won't." I said putting the paper in my pocket. "Good just say hi to Barbara and Adam for me." She told me with a smile. " I will see you around and let me know if.." "I know just be careful." I nod and I was on my way to my new home. On the rode I was listing to one of my favorite songs when I see I was getting close to my location. But before I did a cop pull me over. "I know I was not going over the speed limit and I know my car is fine." I told myself. The cop got out of his car and came up to me. "Hello miss where are you going?" He ask me with a look. "I am going to my new home up at the hill there." I told him pointing at the house. "Well you can't." He told me. "And why not?" I ask him. Ok I know I am a frack. I have raven black hair, brown/green eyes, pale skin and small for my age. Pulse dress weird at time but he can't stop me from going. "Because the bridge is close." He told me and walk away. "That's find I know a short cut." I said as I start the car again. So that's what I did with out him seeing me go. One I got to the house I got the keys out and walk up to the door and open it up. "Hello anyone home? It's my Sylvia! Adam?! Barbara?!" I yelled looking around and Just smile. 'I am going to keep it just the way it is.' I said in my head.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own BJ or the others only the oc's

Chapter 2

As I walk around I went to the kitchen and seen a note from Adam and Barbara. Here what it say:

Dear Sylvia

We are sorry we was not here to meet you. We had stuff to do for Juno. We don't know when we are  
coming back but we will see you soon.

Love

Adam and Barbara

"Well just great I am here all by myself and I have to get my stuff in here." I told myself and I went outside to get my things and went back in. As I put my things in to Lydia's room my phone rings."Hello?" I answer. "Hey I see you made it." She told me. "Yeah I did but Adam and Barbara are not here." I told her as I plunge up my laptop. "Are there not?" She said. "Yeah and way is there any service in this town?" I ask her as I turn on my computer. "Yes daddy all ready got it up before you got there." She told me. "Good well have to go." I told her. "Ok well call me later or I call you...Whatever come first." She told me and we said bye. After that my e-mile came up and it was that Eat Bugs guy.

Eat Bugs: Hey

Me: What up?

Eat Bugs: Not much. You?

Me: Same...So are you going to tell me who you are?

Eat Bugs: I think you all ready know who I am look in your pocket

So I did and it was that paper that Lydia gave me. "Oh Shit!" I said out loud. Then I stared to think. "This can't be?"  
I said.

Eat Bugs: Oh it is babes now how about you let me out and we can get to know each other if you know what I mean?

'Is he hitting on me?' I wonder in my head and I think and think and then my phone ring and I look at it was Jack. "No." I said out loud. I just left it alone and just look at the paper. Then the phone ring again. It was him and I was scared. I answer it. "Well...Sylvia I just call you to tell you that I be coming for you and you will never know when or were I be know why?" But before I could answered him he told me. "To finish what I did to you along time ago." He told me and hang was I going to do? If I call Lydia she would tell me she try to come here but it might be to late. There was only one person or should I say ghost that would may be help me.

Eat Bugs: I heard call me

Me: Can I trust you?

Eat Bugs: Yes

"Well here goes nothing. BeetleJuice, BeetleJuice, BEETLEJUICE!" I yelled and I felt the cold wind be hind me and a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and there he was in a black and white strip suit with messy light blonde hair and pale skin with black around his eyes. He was short but standing next to me he was a little tall and he had a beer belly. "B..." But he cover my mouth. "I won't do that if I was you Babes." He told me. I just nod and he let go. "So let me gust Lyds sister?" He ask me. "No cousin." I told hem with a smile. "Oh I see." He said lighting up a cigarette. "So your the ghost that try to merry her?" I ask looking at him. "Yeah but never work." He said looking piss. Then he hold up the ring that he was going to merry her with. "Well that was the pass I see she has a boyfriend now." He told me now looking at me. "Yeah and I have my own problems." I said looking out the window. "Old boyfriend?" He ask me coming up to me. "Yes bad things happen to me." I told him as I went to the fridge looking for a beer? "I know." Was all he said. "How?" I ask grabbing a bottle of water but he got me one and lean back agents the wall. "The marrows...I can see everything what is happing and I saw you." He told me. I look at him and he smile at me. Knowing he had mole on his neck and he look desuging he was not bad looking to me. "BJ?" I ask. "What did you call me?" He ask me with a look. "BJ...Well I can't say your name so I came up this. Anyway If I let you out will you stay here with me?" I ask him. He came up to me and I look at him. "Sylv...I hope you don't mine me calling you that. I well on one condition." He told me getting to my level by floating. "What's that?" I ask him with a worry look. "If I can bet the hell out of that baster of yours." He told me with a evil look. "BJ he's not mine and try not to kill him just scare him. But I don't know when he is coming." I told him with a worry look and he could tell I was scared and started to cry. "Sylv come down babe I am here nothing will get you anyway I am the ghost with the most." He told me as he hold me. "BJ Lydia told me not to call you." I told him. "I know that but you need someone here to keep you safe. Lydia is busy and you have no one to help you." He told me as I come down. "All this time I felt so alone and I had know one to lessen to me. Lydia would but she tells me everything is going to be ok. Well I can tell her this no it is not." I told him as I move a way from him. "Well you got me and I surprise that the goody goodies are not here to help you." He told me juicing up a beer. "They left a note saying they are helping Juno with something." I told him looking that the papers that my boss gave me I shock my head. "I hate my fucking life." I said shacking my head. "What's up?" He ask me looking over my shoulder. "Work for my ass boss." I said putting my head down. "You look like you wear out doll face." He told me. "I know that's why I am here." I said with a sigh. "I could help you." He told me as he set down next to me wiring glasses. I just smile and hand him the papers for him to look at.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own BeetleJuice or the others only the OC's

Chapter 3

I had my head down and I hard Beetle mumble about something. I look up at him and he look at me then at the papers. I put my head back down and close my eyes. I must be tiered because I wake up and I was in my room in my bed. BJ must put me up here and change my colthes. I was in a black nightgown. I got up and look out the window. As I look I could see it was dark out and I walk out of the room then went down stairs and see that Beetle was still looking at the papers that I gave him. He was wrighting down stuff. I came up to him and set down next to him. "Finding anything good?" I as him as I see what he wrote. "Some what. Had a nice nap?" He ask me not look up. "Yes." I said with a smile. My phone went off and I look at it. "Oh fuck!" I yelled out loud. He look at me with a eyebrow up. "Lydia." I told him with a worry look. "Let's see." He told me and the we look together.

Lydia: Jack is in his car and looks piss

Me: He knows

Lydia: He call you?

Me: Yes

Lydia: I'm on my way and Wes is coming to

Me: OK but you not going to be happy when you come here

Lydia: What happ...what did you do?

Me: You see soon

Then I turn off my phone and look at BeetleJuice. "She coming and bring someone with her." I told him. He nod and pop a cigarette in his mouth. That I need so II got in my bag to look for them but I was out of them. "Need one?" He askme and I nod and he gave me one and it was lite to. "Thank." I told him as I take a puff. What was I going to do? Lydia is going to yelled at me for this. "Well I get to see this new guy that your cousin that she has now and give her a pess of my mind." He told me. "She told me what happen all of it." I told him as he put a robe on me. I just smile at him. She told me that he was not nice and no good. Well he dose not. "She did?" He ask. I nod and we went to the TV room and set on the couch. "I would have her if it was not for the to goody goodies." He told me. "Really?" I ask looking at the tv. "Yep. But now here I am with you. You could help me." He told me. "I just met you and would you stay with me?" I told him. He did not say anything gust stating in to space. "Babe I just might." He told me as he pull me to him and I gut let him do it. For me I just set back and lay my head on his shoulder. "BJ you and me right now are just friends right now right?" I ask him closing my eyes. "Sylvia for now we are just for now." He told me as he take my cigarette out of my hand and it disappear and he hold me. "I will try to keep you safe Sylvia no mater what." He told me and I can tell you this I think he change by what Lydia told me and then I was a sleep.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own BettleJuice ot the others only the OC's

Chapter 4

Moring came and I wake up to sun in my face and something cold holding me. "What the hell?" I look over my shoulder and seen BJ holding me as he sleep. Wait ghost sleep? That I did not know. "Just five more mint ma." He side holding me tighter. "BJ?" I ask trying to move. He open one eye and look at me then smile. Well I can tell you this we were in my bed and he must stay with me. "Oh Sylv sorry I must got tired and slept in here." He said getting up and not looking at me. "It's find I was just shock is all." I told him with a small smile. "I see...well I be back I have to go do something." He told me. I look up at him and wonder where he was going. "Will you be back?" I ask him with a worry look. "Babe I just a call away. Don't worry I am coming back." He told me as he came to me and pull me out of the bed and hold me. "BJ just come back I feel right be here by myself." I told him. "I try my best to make this quick as I can." He told me and he was gone. So I got to my dresser and change my clothes. I got my black skirt and long sleeve black and white shirt. I also got my red stockings and black boots. I went to the shower and got in. Then I was thinking a bout BJ. I was trying to figer out what Lydia did not see in him. He ok with me and I am stared to like him.

BJ POV

I had to find out this Jack guy that Sylv was so afraid of. If he gets to her I swore I will kill him. "Why am I like this to her?" I ask myself then I bump in to the goody goodies. "What are up?" Adam ask me with a look as he fix his glasses. "None of you business." I told him as I walk pass him. I remember how I sucker them in along time a go. I went to my house and look on my computer and see what I can get and then I see a scram- mail from Sylvia. I fucking love her screen name she has.

Night Lover: What are you doing?

Me: Just checking something. Why?

Night Lover: Lydia and Wes is here and you need to come now.

Me: Fine but I'm using your computer when I get there.

Night Love: That's find all you do was to ask.

I just smile and shock my head.

Me: Say it Bade

Then I was back at her place and face to face with a piss off Lydia Deetz

Sylvia POV

Well you must be wondering what I was up to the hole time BJ was gone. After my shower I got dress and I look at the papers that I have to wright about and I got stared on it. All I got was a begin and then my phone went off. "Hello?" I ask not even looking at the name. "We will be there tomorrow." Lydia told me with a worry in her voice then she hung up. "Great and his not here yet." I told myself and then I head a voice. "Hello?" It was Barbara. "Hi." I said as she came up to me and give me a hug. "When you get here?" She ask me. "Yesterday. Where's Adam?" I ask her looking around. "He be here soon. Did you eat anything yet?" She told me and looking at me. "Just a apple." I told her. "I will make you something for you oh and by the way did you call him?" She ask me not even looking at me and went to the kitchen. Shit how did she know about that? "Um..." I was speechless. "Sylvia we work for Juno and we find out stuff to so did you?" She told me now looking at me. "Maybe I did or maybe I didn't? Why if I did?" I ask her look at her with a mad look. "He is bad and he should not be here." She told me. If she want to see bad she should she the scares I have from Jack. Now that's a bad man. "Yes I did and don't get me stared why I did it for." I told her walking out and bump in to Adam. "Don't get you started on what?" He ask fixing his glasses. "She let him out." She told him with a disappointed look. "She did what but I just saw him." He told her. For me I was happy nothing happen to him. "Why you do it?" They ask me with a look. "I had to because of my old boyfriend that I was seeing he did something to me now I am going up stairs and work on this story I have to do let me know when lunch is ready." I told them and walk up to my room and shut the door. I walk to my bed and started to cry. "If they only know what was really going on." I whisper. After that day the next day came and I was in a back shirt, black and white skirt with my black boots and my hair was up in to pony tiles. "Sylvia! Lydia is here!" I came down and look at her she look piss as hell. "Hi." I side looking at her. "So what did you do?" She ask me looking around. "I be right back." I told them. "Oh no you don't tell me." I got my phone and stared typing to Beetle. And I think you know what I told him. After that I look at Lydia. "BEETLEJUICE! BEETLEJUICE! BEETLEJUICE!" I said really fast before any one could stop me. Wes look so confuse but he saw the ghost. After I said it Beetle was right next to me and also face to face with a piss off Lydia right in front of him. "Hey." He said to her. "What are you trying to do?" She ask him. "I have know fuckin clue what your talkin about." He told her not even looking at her and putting a arm around me. I just look at her then at him. "You made her say it did you!" She yelled at him. "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't" He told her crossing his arms and putting his head up. "I had to Lydia...I was fuckin scared on what Jack might do. And your far away to save me if something did happen. Oh and by the way he is nothing what you said he is!" I yelled and they just look at me as I stared to cry with anger. BJ turn to me and grad me and hold me. He was rubbing my back trying to come me down. "Don't touch her you creep!" Lydia yelled at him. "Do you even care for her?" He ask her with anger. "Yes I do." She said to him. "Yeah right you brook the agreement that we had and let them save you. I help get them back and all you had to do is let me out. But no you did not! So I found someone new to help me with it. But I need her to trust me." He told her. "She will never trust you! Sylvia get over her now!" She yelled at me with anger. "NO!" I yelled and bury my face in to BJ's chest. "What the hell did you do to her?" Wes ask with anger. "Nothing this is her doing!" BJ told them and he was right it was I just feel so safe with him then with them. "Fine but we are staying to keep an eye on you and her." Lydia said with a mean look. "Find!" Both me and BJ said together. "And me and Adam will go see Juno about this." Barba said and they were gone. Me and BJ went up stairs and Lydia yelled to us. "I get my own room!" "No going to happen!" I yelled at her and slam the door. "I can't take it any more B...first Jack is after me now them. All I want is someone to keep me safe and happy." I said laying on my bed. "Babe what about you dad?" He ask me. "Oh my dad...Well all he cares about is his work or his wife not me. I don't think he ever love me." I said closing my eyes and I felt BJ holding me. "Shh I'm here and I am not going to let nothing happen to you if it kills me again." He told me. "I hope you right BJ." I told him as I snuggle up to him and toke a nap.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own BeetleJuice or the others the only thing I own is the OC's

Chapter 5

I was sleeping good until my phone rings and BJ look at it. "Jack." He told me with a evil look. "What do I do?" I ask him getting close to him. "Just answer it...I am right here." He told me putting around me as I set up. "Hello?" I put the phone on spicier as Lydia and the others came running in. "Well you answer you bitch...Good I was calling to tell you I am coming to get you back." He told me with evil in his voice. "give me" BJ mouth to me and I did. He look at Lydia and the others with a piss off look. "I don't think that going to happen bubby." He told him. "Who the hell are you?" A friend of Sylvia's and who the hell are you?" He ask him in the same tone that Jack had. "Her boyfriend." He told BJ. "Last time I heard your her ex." He told him with a smile. "That's just bull shit. I coming and get her like it or not!" Jack yelled. "You have to get throe me first!" Lydia yelled with anger. "Yeah right and once I have her to myself I am going to..." But BJ just hung up. "Going to kill him if I get a change." BeetleJuice said with anger. For me I was scared because I know what he was going to do to me. Let's just say that it was bad. "Sylv?" B ask me. "What am I going to do?" I ask them. "We will find a way." Wes said to me. "And when he means we he means me, him, Adam and Barbara. Not Him." Lydia said pointing at BJ. "Be fore you say I can't..." But Beetle never got to say anything because of Adam and Barbara came in with a old lady. "We got her to come." Adam said with a smile. "See what we are saying?" Berbera told her pointing at me and Beetle. "Yes I do...You call him?" She ask me. I nod my head a yes. "Who are you?" I ask with a look. "I am Juno and your in big trouble." She told me. "Just wait right there June Bug...She call me because of her ex-boyfriend coming after her and this women here was not going to make it in time to save her if something happen to her. That's why I am here." He told her with anger. "pluses she needs a friend." He whisper that part but I heard him and smile a little. "I see that but you know the rules Juice you can live the undead world." She told him with anger. "Yeah only one thing is you forgot to put that one the papers." He told her with a smile and crossing his arms. "I..." But before she even say any thing B had the papers in his had and hand them to her. She look at them and had a piss off look on her face. "Dame you." She told him. BeetleJuice just smile. "Oh and that getting hitch thing I did to her...Well I have a new one but I'm not going to rush it." He told her. "You better not Juice." She told him. "Can I say something?" I ask them. "You did Babes." He told me with a smile. "Smart ass." I told him give him a look. "What?" They all ask me. "What if BJ save me for my ex...he can be free and he can be out of your guys hair." I told them. "We will this might have to go to court. If anything happens." Juno told us then she was goin. "I have to work on this story I have to get done for work." I told them and left. 'Why dose everything go bad when I want them to go right?' I said in my head and then got to work on the Story.

In Sylvia's room (Lydia's POV)

"I hope you guys are happy. She was just fine...then the phone, you and him, and you goody goodies with that women." BJ said with a evil look. I don't see what Sylvia see in him? He try to get me to marry him that one time. "We only try to help her." I told him. "Yeah I see you helping her all right but it's not helping any." He told me. "If you need me you know where I be at." Then he was gone. "We have to get back to work."Adam told me and they were gone to. "I am going out and get some stuff for the house." Wes told me and I was all alone. "What is going on here? It's not my fault that this happen or is it?" I told myself.

Sylvia POV

I see Wes walk out the door he probably told Lydia that he's getting stuff for the house witch means I am going to find a bar and get drunk. I felt someone setting next to me as I type on my laptop and I look over on my right side and it was BJ. "Hey." I said not looking at him. "Hey...you ok?" He ask me putting his arm around my shoulder. "Not really." was all I said not looking at him. "Sylvia I am going tell you this one time. I am here for you. What ever happens I still here for you." He told me like he was trying tell me that he love me or something. "I know BJ." I said finally looking up at him and I seen in his eyes that I never seen before any boy that I been with and especially Jack's...It was...happiness, love and anger and hole lot more. 'Dose he love me?' was all I can think of until I got an e-mile from my boss.

Boss: You done yet?

Me: No

Boss: What the hell is taking so lone? Clare is going to be mad if this is not in the magazine soon.

Me: I am working on it...I had to get a way from there

Boss: Have it done soon

After that I was done for.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own BeetleJuice or the others but I do own the OC's

Chapter 6

"Sylv?" He ask me and seen the e-mile from my boss. "BJ I need to go for a walk want to come?" I ask him. He nod and with a snap of his fingers me and him had jackets on pulse he was in a different outfit this time he is in a black shirt and dark blue jeans with his black boots and his hair was in a ponytail. I just smile and we walk out the door. Oh did I tell you his jacket is just like his suit steely. "I hate it." I said out loud. "Hate what?" He ask me. "Everything." I said not looking at him. "You don't hate me." He told me with a smile. "Ok your right let me rephrase that. I hate my job, my ex, my family..." I was going to say more but BJ stop me. "Quit the Job, forget you ex and what the hell is wrong with you family?" He told me and stop walking and look at me. "Well As you can see Lydia don't trust me by myself, Uncle Charles thinks I don't have a lot of money, My dad is a jerk, My mom does not love me like a mom should so yeah..." I said leaning up a tree and looking at him. "Wow sorry to hear that Babes." He told me coming up to me and hold me. "BJ you don't know anything about my life." I told him as tears fall down my face. "I can learn." He told me. Did I ever told you that BJ was a little taller then me? Well he is. "Someone is following us." He whisper in my ear and then he change in to my age before how ever it was came. "BJ you don't have to do that it just me." Wes said coming up to us. "I thought you be at the bar?" I told him. "I was but I just need to walk." He told us with a small smile. "I heard what you said Sylvia and your right about Lydia. She won't stop caring about you. She loves you and I know you love her but she has to stop an let you go. I told her that and all she want to do is to fight." He told me and I nod. "Hold that thought someone is coming." Beetle told us and change back to his younger self. "You girl!" Oh shit it was that cop that stop me from going up to the house. Oh by the way the bridge was not broken. "You should not be here...I told you the bridge is bro..." But before he say anymore I cut him off. "I know this town and I know how to get around here. Oh and by the way the bridge is fine." I told him. "I see but who are these guys with you?" He ask me. He sound not to happy. "I am her friend or soon to be brother in law." Wes said with a angary look. Wow did not see that coming. "And I am her boyfriend." BJ said holding me close. I was surprise when he told him. "Prove it!" The cop said with a look saying "I dare you." And BJ look like the type to do it to. The next thing I know BJ bein down and kiss me. I was shock but then I gave in and kiss him back. He taste like beer, dirt and something ales. When we pull apart B put his forehead no mine. "BJ..." Was all I could say. "I know Sylv...I know." He told me as he back away. "How's that?" He ask the cop with a smile. "He's going to be mad." The cop said and now I know how it was. "Nathen?!" I yelled with fear and BJ hold me close. He is one of Jack's friends that help keep me in the house and bet me up if I was not doing what I was told to do. "You go..." Wes was going to say more but BJ stop him. "Juno might hate me for this but here goes nothing...Babes say it." He told me and I was scared at first but Wes grab my hand and we both said it at the sometime. "BEETLEJUICE! BEETLRJUICE! BEETLEJUICE!" After that then Beetle change into a big snack. The same snack that he first came here. "Hi how you do 'in?" I was standing there look at him and scared at the same time. "Wes get her out of here now!" He yelled at him. So he did and ran back to the house. Once there Lydia came up to us. I try to cash my breathe and same with Wes. "What Happen?" She ask us. "His...friends..." I run to the window to see what is happening. "One of Jack's friends are her spying on her and I think there it more out there." Wes told her as I worry about BJ. "Where is he?" Lydia ask looking around. "If it was not for him she would be gone from here." Wes told her with is arms cross. "Oh really well she as her phone she could call me." She told him. "Lydia how many times do I have do say it. She grow up and anyway you would not make there in time to save her." He told her with anger. "Well you were there you could of save her." She argue back. "Will you to stop it! One I did not have my cell and to Wes sorry to say this but his not strong to fight off Jack's friends. Oh and by the way what is your problem with BJ saving me and all?" I ask her with the same anger. "I...I..." Was all she could say. "I came here to get away from everything and that means you!" I yelled and then BJ came in with a door slam right be hind him. "BJ!" I yelled and run up to him. "Sylv I find remember I a ghost...Ghost with the most." He told me kissing my head. "What the fuck!" Lydia yelled. We look at her and she was piss off. "You always want her to be happy right? Well she's happy." Wes told her not looking at her but at me and BJ. "When did this happen?" She ask us. "Nathen want proof so I gave him it." BJ said holding my. "And you let him!" She yelled at me. "So." I said letting go of Beetle and go into the kitchen and grab something to eat. "So my ass...Sylvia you coming h..." "Just stop it! I am a grown up I can do what whatever I want. And what would you do Lydia if something bad happen to me? Oh that's right you just come in a house and call the cops and get me out. Well I can tell you this...this time it aint going to happen. You don't have guns or anything to keep you save or anything. All you have is you camera and fashion stuff with you." I said with anger and tears. I just went up stirs and in to my room.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own BeetleJuice or the others only my OC's

Chapter 7

BJ POV

"Hope your happy." I said smoking my cigarette . "Not really I just want her safe and happy." Lydia told me with a sad look. Oh she wants me to feel sorry for her well it aint goin happen. "Bull Shit Lydia! It sounds to me your trying to keep her away from everything. She got enough problems to and you just add more well gust what?" I told her with anger. "What?" She as me with her arms cross. "You and me use to be like that." I told her not looking at her. "What do you me? We never was like that." She told me. "That's because you told me you never want to see me again. This was after I try to merry you and you call me back. But we got in to a big fight and I told you to forget me for good. So all you remember is me trying to merry you." I told her now looking at her. "If that's true than why can't I remember?" She ask me. "Cause I made you forget with my juice. All I did was zap you and poof that was all." I told her heading up to Sylvia's room. When I walk in I see her sleeping I all way's wonder what she dreams about when she sleeps. I got next to her and then my cell goes off. Yeah I know your wondering what the hell can BJ have a cell. Well the wrold change so did the dead. Everyone has on anyway it was a text from my lest favorite people.

Bone: Beetle were are you?

Me: At a friend why bone head?

Bone: Me and Gin are worry about you Adam and Barbra was here looking to see if you were back here

Me: For what?

Tap: They have something for you and it's not good so where are you?

Me: Gin I am with a friend that I l...li...lik...

Tap: Like?

Me: Yes

Bone: Oh I see. Well see you soon

Tap: Bye LoveBeetle

Me: I hate you both

Then I close my cell off and close my eyes and hold Sylvia in my arms. I think I am falling in love with her.

Sylvia POV

I was dreaming and in this dream I was looking around. It was dark and only thing I see was a bed that was cover in red sheets. "What the hell?" My dream self said looking at the bed and then I felt the hands on me. "Hey Babes.." It was BJ whispering in me ear that gave me chills. "BJ?" I whisper back. "Sh...Let me do all the work." He told me and I was in a black night gown. After that his hand ran down my side and I was holding back a moan . The next thing I know he was kissing my next. "BJ." I finally moan. "That's right Babes enjoy it." He told me as his one hand was on my breast and the other one was under my gown. "Oh." I said out loud. The next thing I know I was necked and on the bed with BJ who was also necked to. He kiss me and I kiss him back as we did that BJ was fingering me. We back away and I throw my head back as I came. "B!" I yelled. "That's right baby go all over me hand. "Oh." Was all I could say to him. "You like that don't you?" He ask me. I nod my head as he tock his hand away and he went in me. "Yes." I said. Then I pop right up looking around and looking down. "Babes You ok?" BJ ask me setting up and hold me. "Yeah just a weird dream." I told him baring my face in his chest. 'Dame he smile so good.' I said in my mind. I look up at him and he was looking at me. The next thing I know I was kissing him. I don't know if I did it first or if it was him but I know I like it. As we were kissing BJ's hand was under my skirt and I was moaning in his mouth. We broke away and look at each other as he was rubbing me. I couldn't help it but I move my hips as he rub. "BJ...Oh...Don't stop.." I said in between my monas. "You like that baby?" He whisper in my ear. 'My dream.' I thought. I look up at him and he smile at me. "Yes BJ." I said throwing my head back. The next thing I know Beetle pull my underwear off and throw them anywhere then he went down there. He pull my lags on his shoulders and went in. "Oh...Yes." I said laying down and holding his head. I could tell you this I like it a lot. But then I heard someone call my name. "Sylv? Sylvia?!" I pop up and look around. Another dream I wake up form. Why am I dreaming about him? Oh yeah I know because I am in love with him. "You was saying my nickname in your dream babes. What the hell was you dream about?" He ask me with a eyebrow up. "Um.." I was blushing and look down. "Me?" He ask me pulling my head up to look at him. "Yes." I whisper to him. "I see." He told me and I look away but he stop me and he kiss me. I kiss him back. But it was not long and back away. "Hey want to see some of my friends?" He ask me with a smile. "Beetle I can't go there...I am not dead." I told him. "Don't matter Sylv I can witch you." He told me. "Ok let's g...Wait BJ what about them?" I ask them him with a worry look. "You want to get away from this right?" He ask me. "Yes but What if Jack come looking for me and we are gone for a day or so." I ask. "Your right I have another aide." He told me going to my mirror. "Hey guys come on out." He yelled.

TBC...

Let me know how you like it and you just have to wait for the next chapter to find out how is coming out of the mirror. If you know who it might be let me know. :) thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own BeetleJuice or the others but I do own the OC's

Chapter 8

I was surprise to see what was coming out. A woman that look like a spider and a skeleton that had a work out fit on. "This better be good BJ..." The Spider said to him. "Ginger come down." He told her with a smile. "Beetle who is that over there?" Ask the skeleton ask him with a French accent as he look at me. "Jacques this is Sylvia...Lydia's cousin." He said with a smile. "Um..hi" I said a little scared. "Sylvia you don't have to be scared of them." BJ said to me as he came up to me. "Bonjour Sylvia." Jacques told me. I just nod and Ginger came up to me. "Hey there sweetheart I am Ginger it's nice to meet you." She told me with a smile. I just smile. "So why did you not come back?" Jacques ask BJ. "Because I am keep her safe." He told them with a mean look. "What happen?" Ginger ask. "Ex-boyfriend wants her and what I mean about that is he want her..." But before he could say more I was stared to shack. BJ and Ginger came up to me. "Sylv it's going to be ok." BJ told me holding me. "What did the baster do to her?" Ginger ask him. "What do you think?" BJ ask not looking at her but looking at me. "Quelle la enfer." Jacques said. What he said was "What the hell." I now some French. "Oh my god no." Ginger said with a shock face. "He just bet me and...and..." I start to cry. "Babes...I proems I will keep you safe one way or another." He told me and I lean in to him as he hold me. "Guy I know..." But before he could say anything Jacques and Ginger said this. "We would love to help you B." They both said with a piss off look. "Thanks guys." I said with a smile. "Your welcome." They said and then Lydia and Wes came in. Lydia froze and seen them. "Beetle tell everyone to go now." She told him. "No." I said to her. "Yes and I don't want..." She was a bout to say but Ginger stapes in and stop her. "Lydia don't you start this...It was you how left and want forget us and him." She told her as she point at BJ. I Just hold BJ closer to me. He rap his arms around me and kiss my head. "Oh so everyone is angst me now! Wow what a surprise." Lydia said throwing his hands in the air. "You did this to your self Lydia." Wes said. "Oh by the way I am Was Lydia's boyfriend." She told them. They smile and nod. "I am going for a walk." Lydia said and walk way from us. "She is going to do something that she is not going to be happy about." I said with a sad look. "Do you think she going to ok?" Wes ask us. "I think so." BJ said with a mad look. I look up to him and he look down at me and I hug him. "Ok so what are we going to do?" Everyone ask at the same time. "Wes go keep an eye out for anyone that comes to this house. Gin and Jac go back and see what you can find out on this Jack fellow. I will stay here with Sylvia but I will come by and see what you find on him." He told them and we all nod. After that I got my laptop and let he brow it. "Let's see Babes what's his last name?" He ask me. "Night." I said when I work on that paper that my boss want. "I found him." BJ said with a evil smile. "What you got?" I ask not looking up at him. "It's say that he was in jail for two years for killing..." He did not say anymore and look at me. "What?" I ask and than back at the screen. I look to and seen it to. "BJ..." Was all I could say when I seen the list of women that he killed for being with him and left him. "Beetle what am I going to do?" I ask him. "You got me and my friends and the goody goodies and Juno to help you out. Oh yeah and Wes." He told me as he put the laptop down and grab me and I lay on him. The next thing I know we were flying up. "BJ one thing about me is I am afraid of heights." I told him. "I got you." He told me as he hold me and I look up at him and he look at me. The next thing I know we kiss. It was good as the first one. We pull apart and BJ just look at me. "Babes what are you doing to me?" He ask me with a smile. "I don't know but I hope it keep going like this." I said laying my head on his chest.

Juno's Office

"What the hell is this?" I ask myself and I seen what it was. "Adam and Barbara get in here now!" I yelled and they came. "Yes Juno?" They ask me. Then I show them. "How send you this?" They ask me. "Juice." I told them with a piss off look. This girl was in trouble and it was up to us to keep her safe. Then I got more on my screen. This time it was from Ginger. "No." Was all I could say on this one it had all the pitchers of what he dose with his women. "You two go to BJ and Sylvia and I go to Ginger and the others." I told them and that's what we just do.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own BeetleJuice or the others but I do own the OC's**

 **Chapter 9**

 **I was sleeping on top of BJ when I smell smoke. "BJ is that you?" I ask him as I look up. "No Babes it's not..." He stop and look down and I look down to. "You two down here now!" It was Juno with a cigarette in her hand. "You could gave us a worrying when the hell you was coming." BJ said with a anger in his voice. "And see what you two are up to I think not Juice." She told him. I just smile and look at her. "Juno what are you doing here any way for." I ask her holding B's arm. He look down to me and he grab me and hold me. "Do you have a computer or a laptop here?" She ask me and I nod and point at the laptop. She grab it and type on it then turn it to us. "What the hell?" BJ said and I turn my head away. BJ trun my head to his chest and rub my head. "I going to kill him." BJ said. "I thought you was going to say that." She told him. "Why would he post that on line for?" I said in a worry voice. I was getting scared and worry what would happen to me if he got me. "Hey has anyone of you seen Lydia?" Wes came in and looking at us. "No." We said to him. Then I got a text on my cell. I look at them and back a the cell. "See what it say Sylvia." Juno told me and I nod.**

 **Lydia: Sylvia help me one of his friends has me and I need help. I try to call him but nothing happen.**

 **I look up at the as I read it out loud. "Is she joking or is this real." I ask them. "Well she can say his name anytime she wants." Juno said with a look. "Really?" Wes ask with a look. "Yes try it I dear ye." BJ said with a evil look in his eyes. "Ok...BeetleJuice, Beetlejuice, BeetleJuice." Wes said and Beetle was glowing. "Oh shit...Sylvia..." But I did not hear Juno or Wes I was looking at BJ. "Beetle?" I said looking at him coming up to him. "Sylvia?" Wes said but I did not hear him. "Let he go I want to see what he would do to her." Juno told him. "Beetle?" I said look at him with a sad look. "Sylv?" He said looking down me. He grab me and he kiss me. We pull back and I look in his eyes and can see that he was still in there. "Beetlejuice...BeetleJuice..." But be for I could say the last one he kiss me again. This one was not like the one he gave me before. This one was what he felt about me. I pull away from him and look in his eyes. "BeetleJuice." I said and he fell to the grown with me in his arms. Thanks." He told me with a smile. "For what?" I said look at him in the eye. He came to my ear and whisper in it. "for showing me that I can love someone without suckering them in to something." He told me and I smile. "Welcome I whisper him back. "So Lyds is lying anyone can say it." BJ said getting up and helping me. "Looks like it B." Wes said with a look saying I going to do something bad. "What if she playing with us. What should I say to her." I ask them. Be grabs the phone out of my hand and starts to type.**

 **Me: Where are you?**

 **Lydia:?**

 **Me: You playing with me?**

 **Lydia: You need to help me**

 **Me: I know that**

 **I could tell he was getting mad.**

 **Lydia: I been taking from on of Jack's friends**

 **Me: I would gust that...Now tell me where you are or I not coming to get you and have you really try saying it?**

 **It tock a wale for her to answer. "She working for him." BJ told us. "How do ye know?" Wes ask him. " She tasking so long to answer and I look at her phone." He told us. I gave him a look. "WHAT?!" He yelled. "So your tell me that you look at her phone?" I ask him with my hands on my hips. "Yes and I also look at yours to and by the way I see you like owls." He told me with a smile as he was going thought my cell. "Beetle!" I yelled at him. He just smile at me and then a text pop up.**

 **Lydia: Yes and I can not tell you. You just have to look for me.**

 **And that was it. BJ gave me the cell back and look at me. "It's a trap." I said with a worry look. "My Lydia is working for him?" Wes said with anger. "We don't know yet...We have to find out and to that we have to go to the other side." Juno said with a not so happy look on her face. I look at BJ and he hold me and Wes was with her. "Ready?" She ask us. We nod to her and I hold on to BJ as he hold me so tight. "Sylv you can let go babe." He told me and I did. I look around and we was in a room that had a TV and morrow in it. "Welcome to my place everyone." he said with a smile and the lights came on to make it brighter. We were in a living room or should I say Unliving room. "BJ you Know well this is not yours we shear this place." Ginger came in taping. "Is she tap dancing?" I ask him. "Yep she is." BJ told me. "Oh good you guys are here." Adam said with a smile. "This better be good." A red haired monster said with a angary voice. "Monster Across the Street please set down and just wait till I am ready to talk." Juno told him with anger. "What's going on?" Everyone in the room yelled at her with anger. "Only thing I know is that this Jack guy is after my girl and I want him gone." BJ said with anger and holding me close. 'Did he just call me his girl?' I wonder to myself. "Who is he? They all ask. So I told them.**

 **TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Don't own BeetleJuice or the others only the OC's**

 **Chapter 10**

 **"So that why we are here?" Ginger ask with horror on her face. BJ set down in his chair and pull me in his lap. "Yep." BJ said rubbing my arms. "What are we going to do?" They all ask us. "I what I keep asking myself." I said with a said look. "You got me babes I am all ways here for you." He told me and I put my head on his shoulder. "You really do love her don't you Beetle?" Juno ask looking at us. "Yes...I do." He look down at me and kiss my head. "We better get some rest tonight then tomorrow we will find out what this Jack is doing." She told all of us and we nod and BJ pick me up and carry me to his room. "Wow this is your room?" I ask looking around. "Yeah not much to it. I hop you don't mind a coffin bed. I can make it bigger if you would like." He told me and I nod my head. "B?" I ask as he was making the bed bigger. "Yeah Sylv?" He turn to look at me after he was do. And I came up to him. He look down at me and I look at him. He grab me and kiss me and I was kissing him back without thinking. We pull back and put are foreheads together. "Stay with me." I whisper to him. "You got it Babe." He told me and we kiss aging. As we were at it he tacks off my panes and my shoes. I was taking off his jacket he had on then his panes. "Babes are you sure?" He ask me. "As longe you take your time with me and show me what love is." I told him. "Anything for you Sylvia." Then we were back at it. He zaps are clothes off and I was necked in front of him and he see my scares. "He did this to you?" He ask in anger. All I could do was nod my head. Then he came up to me and got on the floor and stared to kiss every scars I had. I couldn't help but let out a moan. "Beetle." I said as he got lower and then I lost it. "B!" I said as I hold his head and he was liking and sucking down there. After a wale after our love making I lay on top of him. "B?" I ask him as he smoke a cigarette. "Yeah?" He ask. "Thanks." I said to him and kiss his chest. "Well come babe anytime you need it you let me know." He told me and then we went to sleep. Moring came the next day and I was rap up in BJ's arms and I can tell you this he dose snore. Then my cell went off and BJ woke up. He garb it and look at it. "Shit." Was all he could say. I look at him and he hand me it and then everyone came running in. BJ pull the covers up on me and him and I answer the cell as I put it on spikier. "Well about dame time you answer this cell." It was Jack. "What do you want?" Ask him. "You know." He told me. "Your not getting her she is mine." BJ said with anger and holding me by the waste and then he stared to going south. I try to hold a moan. "Oh yeah her new boy toy." He said with a anger. "BJ is my new boyfriend like it or not and I am not yours anymore." I said into the cell. "Yeah you keep saying that doll face you know your mine all those scares that you have is all made by me." He said with a evil voice. "What is he talking about?" Juno ask me and BJ zap me a pear of underwear and bars. Then I got out of the bed and they saw what he was talking about. BJ came up behind me and hold me as a tear came running down my face. "That monster." Ginger whisper. "Now you all know I be tacking the bitch back." Jack said. "Like hell you are getting her she mine now and I am not going to give her back." BJ said with anger. "Yeah we will see about that. Anyway I have someone here that want's to say hi." He told us and we look at each other. "Well hello everyone." It was Lydia and she was piss off. "Why?" Wes ask her. "Because I don't want her to end up with him and go back with Jack. Right Jacky?" She ask Jack. "Jacky?" Me, Wes and BJ look at each other. "That's right  
me and Jack are together and Wes I never loved you." She told him. "What?!" Wes yelled. "I was only going to merry you for you money any way and then well you can get the rest." She told him. Oh I could see the anger in Wes's eyes. "Well fuck me." BJ said with a surprise look. "I all ready did." I said under my breath. He look down at me and kiss my head. "Lydia how could you?" Ask Adam and Barba. "I sorry you two but I am not going to tack this anymore. If she is with him and dose not want me keep her safe then be it." She told everyone. "You know something Lydia. You have to let me grow up and take things in my own hands. Yeah I might need your help here and there but most of it I can do it on my own." I told her. "Yeah right now I think he wants the cell back." She told us and then he was back. "I will call again until I find you Sylvia oh and by the way I at the house." He said and hang up. "Now what are we going to do?" Ginger ask with a scared look.**

 **TBC...**

 **Let me know how you like it so far and don't be afeid to read the others stories that I have.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own BeetleJuice or the others but I do own the OC's**

 **Chapter 11**

 **"I know what to do." I said looking at everyone look at me. "What?" They ask me. "He wants me then he will get me but I need BJ's help with this. But first I need to do something first." I told them as I grab the cell and push in some numbers and I look at BJ and smile at him. "Yes Boss it's me Sylvia...I did not finish that paper you gave me. You know why?" I ask him. "Why?" He ask me. "Because I quit and I won't be there anytime soon so I will send a e-mail to you where I be so...bye." I said as I hang up on him before he could say anything. "Wow Babes I did not know you had it on you." BJ told me and I smile at him. "Hey B you remember you say that you can beat the shit out of Jack if I let you out?" I ask coming up to him. Pluses I remember I was only a bar and underwear so that's help some what I am going to do. "Honey where are you going with this and dame you look good." He said with wide eyes. "BeetleJuice!" Everyone in the room look at him with there mouth open. "WHAT?! Well she dose." He said to them and smile at me. I know I am bushing. Well at lest I don't have that job anymore. Wait I don't have a job...shit...oh well. "Anyway I need you there when I go back up there and Wes I need your help to." I told them. "Sylvia We thought you were scared of this guy?" Ginger ask me with a look. "I am but sometimes you just have to face your fears and that's what I am doing and I have you guys if I need you." I told them. "Beetle could you..." "Yeah I got you doll face." He told me and the next thing I know I was in blue jeans, a red shirt that look tight on me and black boots. My hair was down and I look at everyone. Well wish me luck." I told them as I was about to say home three times. Someone stop me and pull me to the side. "Sylvia I can't let you go yet. It's not time yet." Juno told me and BJ came up to us. "You know I usually say go for it but not this time. I do have to say it's not time to do this." He told me. What the fuck are they saying? "So your saying what for the right time to go back and beat the shit out of Jack?" I ask them with a confuse look. "Most likely yes babes." He told me and hold me. I look up at him and kiss him. "B and Juno you may be right. Anyway he stared this and I going to end it. I don't know when but we well destroy him. If not we then me, Beetle and Wes." I said with anger. "You got that right Sylvia." Wes told me and hug me. "Hey bubby you better keep those hands to yourself." BJ worn him. "Be he is like a brother to me." I told him with a smile and came up to him and hug him. I just hope I can do this  
when it comes time. **

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own BeetleJuice or the others but I do own the OC's**

 **Chapter 12**

 **I was laying on BJ's bad looking at the marrow and looking on what is going on in my world. "She did what!" I was looking at Charles and her brother go at it. "She quit." Kevin said with a worry look. "When I see her I will..." But stop and look at her brother. "Dose she have an e-mail?" She ask him going to her computer. "Yes." He told her with a evil look. So he told her with a smile. "Oh great now I have to deal with her now." I said under my breath. My phone buzz and I look at. It was BJ. I smile at it:**

 **Eat Bugs: Hey babe I at a restraint**

 **Me: Yeah and?**

 **Eat Bugs: What do you want?**

 **Me: What do you like?**

 **Eat Bugs: You know I just surpies you babe**

 **Me: That's find with me**

 **Eat Bugs: Ok babe see you when I get back**

 **Me: Ok**

 **After that I was looking at the marrow aging and then it show me at the house. Oh if you are wondering where BJ went. He had to go out and get something. Well that's what he told me. Anyway I was looking at Lydia and Jack talking. "You know I don't like you Lydia. You are only here because of that friend that you told me about has her and you want him away from her other then that you would beat the shit out of me." Jack told her. "That bitch." I said out loud and Wes came in and look at me. "What?" He ask me and I point at the morrow. "Your right and I had to say what I need to say. Anyway I never love Wes anyway. Dad only want me with him for his money anyway." She said with a smile. "Will you get out of here. I never like you and you cousin. I just need here and then I be done with her for want I want." He told her with a piss off look. "So you only want her for her money and then your going to kill her?" She ask him with a worry look. "Yeah why?" He ask. But she was out just like that. I look at Wes and he look mad as hell. Then I see BJ coming in see he was piss. For me I was holding a pillow and I can smell BJ on it... ok what the hell am Smalling this for? I am must going crazy. Wes walk out and slam the door behind him. BJ came up to me and got into the bed with me and hold me. He came to my ear and whisper in it. "What ever happens you all ways be mine." He told me and I smile and lean back to him and hold me close to him. He kiss my head and then my phone buzz. Me and BJ look at it and it was Charles:**

 **Princess: What are you think you doing?**

 **Me: What are you taking about?**

 **Princess: Leaving**

 **Me: Oh what about it?**

 **Princess: Why?**

 **Me: Because I don't like the job and you only hare me cause I was good at what I was doing  
but you didn't pay me much for it and every time I do it right you think it's not good for  
you so that's why.**

 **Princess: ?**

 **Me: Bye!**

 **After that I look at BJ and smile at him and kiss him and he kiss me back. "So what you been up today?" I ask him with a smile. "Oh you will see." He told me.**

 **TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own BeetleJuice or the others just my own the OC's**

 **Chapter 13**

 **BJ got up from the bed and tock my hand. "B what the hell are you doing?" I ask as he lead me to the kitchen and right in front of me was a table with a candle in the middle and a bowl of spaghetti with two wine glass. "Do you like it?" Beetle came up be hind me and whisper in my ear. "I don't know what to say." I told him. Tell you the truth no one did anything like this for me. Beetle just smile to me and takes me to the table. I set down and he sets right a cross from me. "What the hell do you think your doing Juice. Right when I was about to get some food Juno came in. "Having dinner with this beautiful woman." Beetle told her with a smile. "Yeah I don't think so. Right now we need to find out how to keep Sylvia safe and she can't stay here for long." She told him and I do have to agreed with her. This world was not for me right know. "Then where do you think be good for her?" He ask him with a look. "Her first home and your going with her for now until this is over then we will talk." She told him and gave him a death scared. "Find but you guys need to keep in touch so I can tell you stuff got it?" He told her with the same look. "What about Wes?" I ask them. "He will come with you." She told me and she was gone. I look at him with a sorry look on my face. Then Ginger came in hug me. "You need anything you let me know." She told me and I just nod and hug her back. "Hey Wes get here!" B yelled for him. "What?" Wes ask coming in and look at us. "We got to go and I am coming with you guys." Beetle told him. "That's find with me and Sylvia no matter what happens your going to be my a sister that I never had." He told me and hug me. "Thanks Wes." I told him and hug him back. "You guys ready?" BJ came up to us. "Yeah...BeetleJuice...BeetleJuice...BeetleJuice." Me and Wes said and we was at my home. "I should get home." He told me and I just nod. "Hey taxe me when you get there." I told him with a smile. "Ok I will." He told me and then he was gone. I turn to my couch and seen BJ setting there with a cigarette in his mouth. "So this you place?" He ask me as I came to set next to him. "Yeah it is. Not much is it?" I ask him with a smile. He had me a cigarette and I tock it. "No it is not." He told me putting an arm around me. "Beetle?" I ask putting my head on his shoulder. "Yes Babe?" He ask me. "After this is over what will you do?" I ask him. "I would marry you and then find us a new place to live at." He told me and kiss my head. "I would like that." I said then my cell went off. Me and BJ look at and it was from Wes:**

 **Cool Fangs: I made it here**

 **Me: Good to hear...did you have a lot of mail?**

 **Cool Fangs: Yes and one from her**

 **I look at B and he look piss.**

 **Me: What she say?**

 **Cool Fangs: She sorry and wants me to get back with her...After what she did to me I don't think so. Did you check yours?**

 **BJ tap me and hold up my mail.**

 **Me: B did...Well talk tomorrow**

 **Cool Fangs: Sounds good to me...How about coffee?**

 **Me: Sound good I can get B to change me a little so I won't get seen.**

 **Cool Fangs: Ok so see ya all**

 **After that I look a BJ and he just nod. "That I can do but you got a death letter from him." He told me as he hold up the letter. "Oh Fuck!" I said with a angry look. "I would love to babe." He told me with a sexy smile. "Not now BJ." I said as I look at the letter.**

 **TBC...**

 **What will the letter say and will this end? Well you will have to what in the next chapter. Until then let me know how you like the story so far. Thanks for reading my story :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own BeetleJuice or the others only the OC's**

 **So before we get stared on the next chapter I would like to say  
I am sorry for not putting up the next chapter of the store. I was  
not felling well and I am sorry about that. But here I am now and  
I would like to thank all of you for reading this story and now to  
the next Chapter...**

 **Chapter 14**

 **I look at the letter and then look at B. He grab the letter from me and open it for me. I gave him a look and he look back at me. "I thought there may be a drug or something it there or something." He told me and hand me back the letter and smile at me. "Thanks." I told him and read the letter out loud so he could hear to.**

 **Sylvia**

 **I know you be here. You will come running back to me I know you will. You all ways do. I will be waiting for you and when I do get you back you and I will marry and I will...Well let me say have some fun with you. But you will be back to me and not that guy you are with.**

 **Until then  
you know who **

**After I was done I look up at Beetle and he look really really piss. "I so going to killed that baster one way or another." He said out loud. I came up to him and kiss him and then whisper in his ear. "Come yourself BJ." I said to him and he grab me and stared to kiss me. I kiss him back and he snap his fingers and I was necked. I gave him a look and he was the same. I smile at him and I clime on him and things stared to heat up in here. I was in the zone until Beetle pick me up and hold me up the wall. "B...don't stop." I told him. "Not planning to Sylv." He told me and then carry me to my room and lay me on my bad. "Read for the real fun?" He ask me with a smile. "Hit me with your best shot beetle." I told him with a smile. After are fun I was laying on top of BJ like last time. "How was that babes?" He ask me. "Better then the last time." I said with a smile and kiss him. Then my phone ring and I look at it and smile. "Who is it?" B ask me and I look at him and answer it. "What Wes?" I ask him with a smile. "Next time tell Beetle to make your apartment sound proof. "Oh so was we to loud for you?" BJ ask him. "Yes and I was trying to sleep." He told us with anger. "Next time we will." I told him and hang up. After that Me and BJ went to sleep.**

 **The next morning I wack - up and look around for BJ and I smile something good. I got up and put on my robe and walk out to the kitchen then saw BJ in his pjs. bottoms on and a apron and a chief hat on. "That I did not know you knew how to do." I said coming up to him. "Well there is a lot of stuff you did not know about me babe." He told me as he turn around and gave me a kiss. "Got that right." I said with a smile and hug him. "One thing I do not do in front of people." He told me. "Don't worry we only do this when we are like this. No one around and just you and me. Now what are you cooking?" I ask him trying to look. "Not until it's done now go get something on and set down at the table." He told me with a smile. "Yes sir." I said with a sad face. 'Keep that up and we're going have some more fun.' I hared him in my head. I turn to look at him but he had his back to me. 'That was creepy and cool at the same time.' I said in my head as I smile.**

 **TBC...**

 **Sorry it's short I will try to make it longer next time. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Bettlejuice but I do own the oc

Chapter 15

After I got dress I came back out and seen the BJ had the table set and food on the plates. I came next to him and he look at me. "What?" I ask him. "Nothing." He told me. All I had on was a purple shirt with a black and white strip vest and a black skirt. I also had my black boots on to. I set down and start to eat. I look at B and he still looking at me. "B your food is really good." I try to get him to stop looking at me. He was staring to creep me out. "Beetle..." He cover my mouth. "Don't babe." He told me then let go. "Well I had to do something to get you to stop." I told him with a smile as I take a bit of eggs. "I was not looking at you." He set down next to me. "Then what was you doing then?" I ask as he grab my hand. "I was looking at you past on what happen to you." He move his hand and look away from me and he gave me so coffee. "What did you see?" I look down at my food and a tear came down my face. He grab me. "All of it babes and I so what to really bet the shit out of this guy." B told me. I just look up him and kiss him and he kiss me back then someone knock on my door. We back away and be change in to his human look and I got up to answer the door. BJ was right be hind me. I open the door and it was a delver guy. Well I think it was. "Ms. Deetz I have package for you." This guy told me. "Babes I think it's one of his friend." BJ whisper my ear. I just nod and B grab me and kiss my head. "Who is it from?" Beetle ask him with a piss off look. Wes came up behind the man and tap on the guys shoulder. The guy turn and look at Wes. The next thing I know Wes hit him and knock him out. Me and Beetle look at each other and then at Wes. "I'm strong Sylvia but not that strong." Wes told me and I just smile at him. Than BJ tock the book and look at me and Wes. "Keep an eye on her. I be back." He told Wes and he was gone. I look at the guy and then we take off his hat and fake mustache. "Mark." I said in a whisper. Wes must heard me because he hold me and got me inside and lock the door.

BJ

Now lets see what's in this box. "BJ what are you doing?" Ginger came up to me. "I thought you and bone head would be out or something?" I ask her and back at he box. "No we are look for anything on that Jack person." She told me. "What you got there?" She look at the book. "Don't know. Sylv got it today and we think the guy..." But I stop as my phone went off. I look at it and it was Wes.

Cool Fangs: We know who the guy is

Me: Who?

Cool Fangs: One of his friends name Mark. Sylvia knows him

Me: Fuck...they must be following us

Cool Fangs: She frecking out

Me: Say my name I'll be there

I look at Ginger. "Do me a favorer and look what's in here for me and tell the others will yeah?" I ask her and I was out of there.

Wes

I was holding Sylvia as she rock back and forth. "Sylvia it's ok we find away to stop this." I told her as I text BJ to let him know what's going on. He told me to call he and so I did. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." He pop right next to me with a cigarette in his mouth looking at me. "Want one." He ask me. "Yeah and a beer." I told him. To my surprise he got them for me. "What the hell are we going to do?" I said taking a drink of my beer. "I don't know Wes I don't know." he told me. Sylvia look up at BJ and smile. I can tell she love him and he the same. I just hope he can save her when the time comes. Yeah that's right I can see the future and the pass. No I am not a ghost just a regular person is all. I got up and look at the food. "You want some help yourself." He told me. "Thanks." I said as I grab a plate and fill it up. I seen Sylvia and BJ together on the couch and he whisper in her ear. She just nod and got up. They come up to me and set down and eat to. I just smile at them.

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Beetlejuice but I do own the OC's

Chapter 16

Ginger POV

Once BJ was gone I look at the book. "I might want to but my safe suit." I said walking over to my closet and grab my suit I but it on and Jacques came in and looking at me. "Love what are you doing?" He ask me as he came up behind me. "Sylvia got this today and B want's me to look what's inside of it." I told him with a smile. He just nod and walk out. "What?! You not going to help?!" I yelled at him. "Oh I am." He told me. I just shock my head and stared to open the box. My eyes widen and what I saw was a card and a toy bear with a camera inside the eyes. I open the card and smoke came out of it. I grab my cell and text him. I seen that Jacques had his phone out and video it. "Send it to BJ." I told him. He nod and I stared to text BJ.

Me: You got the video?

Eat Bugs: Yes

Me: What do you think?

Eat Bugs: We have to come up a plan.

Me: Did you show her?

Eat Bugs: No

Me: You going to?

Eat Bugs: Yes and to Wes

Me: Let me know what you want to do I going to send this to Juno and see what she has to say.

Eat Bugs: That's find with me Gin

After that I stared to text Juno.

Juno POV

I was busy with paper work when my cell went off. Yes we all have one. I look at it and it was form Ginger and Jacques. I look at the video and was in shock that smoke that came out was knock out power. How in the world did they get that from?

Taps: Did you get them?

Me: Yes

Taps: What do you think?

Me: That powder was a knock out powder. I think they was planning to knock out Sylvia and take her. For the bear I think it's for spying on her

Taps: I see I tell BJ about that you got to be busy with stuff

Me: You hve know clue

After I said that Adam and Babare show up. "What happen?" They ask me. So I told them everything what I know.

BJ Pov

After I got the text from Gin I look a Wes and Sylvia. "What?" Wes ask me. So I told them what Gin told me. I show then the video and Wes know what the smoke was. "That's knock out power how the hell did they get the shit from?" He ask. "Why you say that for?" I ask as take a cigarette out of my jacket and Sylvia look at me and I hand her one she toke it and I got another one for me. "Because I am a cop." Wes told me. "Did not see that coming." I whisper under my breath. "I thought they fire you." Sylv said now laying a cross my lap. "They did now I'm a body grad at this club that Jack goes there." Wes told us. "I knew it." I heard Sylvia whisper. "Why you say that for babes?" I ask her. "When I was with him he smile like shit. Like women was on him." She said closing her eyes. "Going to kill him." I said with anger. "Why you say that for BJ?" Wes ask me. " Because all the women that was in my world was killed by him. They tell me their stories how they die on the last they remember and that was it. They would tell me a good looking man would come up to them and do them. But when I seen the pitchers of the lady's on the computer I remember those cuts on them." I told them taking puff from my cigarette. "B come down you eyes are glowing." I hard Sylv said to me. I smile at her and kiss her head. "So what are we going to do now?" Wes ask looking out the window. "Find a new place with out them knowing where we might be and you coming with us." I told him. "Where are we going to go?" She ask me. "Well can't go to my place." I said with a sad face because it's not for her. "Can't go to mine they might know." Wes said with a worry look. "I know one but we have to get there with out them knowing it." Sylvia said with a smile. "Where?" I ask. She came up to my ear and she told me. "I have a cabin that know one knows about. I only go up there when it is fall or winter." She told me. "So why come to the old house for?" I ask her. I wanted to see my ghost friends and you." She said with a smile. "I love you baby." I said as I kiss her. "Ok so how we going to get there?" Wes ask easy but first this." I said with a smile and snap my fingers as Sylvia pitcher the cabin. All the stuff that She had in the apartment was in the cabin. Wes came up to me and hold my arm. "You mind as well do mine to when your at it." He told me and I nod. Once that was done. The said my name three times and we pop to the cabin. It was one big one for sure. So it's only you that stay here if the fall and winter?" I ask her. "Yep only me." She told me as we walk up to the stapes. She unlock the door and it was hug inside. "Well make your self at home." She told us as she went up stairs. I want to follow but I just float around and looking at the rooms. "Oh a hot tub. I snap my fingers and start it up and then change in my swim suit. once I was in there Wes came in and look at me. "What?" I ask with a eyebrow up. "Nothing." He said walking by. "Well she did say make yourself at home." I said with a smile.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Beetlejuice but I do own the OC's

Chapter 17

Sylvia POV

I came down the stairs and look around to find Wes and BJ. Well I found Wes in the TV room. "Find anything good?" I ask him as I look up at the TV. "Nothing right now." He told me. Then he look at me. "What?" "Look for Beetle? He's in the hot tub." He told me. I nod and went to the hot tub room. "Babes you made it!" He told me with a smile. I look at him with my arms cross. He had a wine glass in one hand and a cigarette in the other. "What?" He ask me. "What the hell are you doing?" I ask him. "You did say make yourself at home." He got that right I did. "Yes I did." I told him. I look at him and smile and walk away the next thing I know I was right next to him in a swimming suit. "What do you think your doing?" I ask him with a look saying "I'm going to kill you again. "I have some questions I would like to ask you." He told me. "Oh well go right a head." I told him. "Ok first Do you love me?" He ask. I look at him in the eyes and give him another look saying "Really?" "BJ you know that answer." I told him and kiss him. We pull apart. "Ok good. Now...How the hell did you get this house anyway?" He ask me. But before I could say anything Wes came in and told him. "I bought this for her but she pays some on it to what she can." Wes told him. "I see." BJ nod and then Juno pop up and look at me and BJ. He grab me close to him. "I not here to give you to hell right now. I am here to let you know he killed aging." She told me and BJ. I was in shock and stared to shake.

BJ POV

I hold Sylv close to me and stared to come her down. "Really Juno you had to get her all scared." I told her. "Um...guys you have to come and see this!" Wes yelled. I snap my fingers and me and Sylv was in the TV room in robs. Juno was right behind us. "Braking News we just found tow dead women in a ally next to The Club. We don't know who done this but if we to we will tell you. That's all for now." The man on the news said. "It's them is it?" I ask her. She nod and takes a smoke of her cigarette. "That baster is going to die." I said under my breath. "Oh when he dose I'm going to make sure he gets lock up." Juno said with anger. "Well I have to go busy you know." She told us and I nod and hold Sylvia so close to me and kiss her head. After she left I look at Wes. I could tell he was piss off to. "Go get some food. I stay with her and try to come her down." I told he. I thought he need to cool off for now. I grab Sylvia and take her back the hot tub. She just hold onto me and I smoke on my cigarette what left of it and put it out. She look up at me and kiss me. We pull away and she look at me in my eyes. "Take it all away BJ." She told me. I nod and hold her and stared to kiss her aging.

Wes POV

I need to cool off and BJ was right I should just get some food for us. Because none of us feel like fixing something. I came up to a restaurant called Kelly Dinner. I walk in and there was no one in there. So I grab a menu and set down. I look at and a women came up to me. She had dark brown hair with red highlights, pale skin and green eyes. She had on a dinner outfit. "What can I get you?" She ask me. "I take a coffee right now and what are your specials? I ask her. "Oh um...spaghetti, chicken, and meatloaf." She told me and I nod. I look back at the menu and take out my cell. I text Beetle.

Me: Hey what do you want? The specials are spaghetti, chicken and meatloaf

I look up and seen her looking at me. "Oh sorry to stare...Here's your coffee. I put it in a to go cup. Sorry out of clean dishes." She told me. "That's ok. I was going to take it home with me. Do you cook all that food or do you have help?" I ask her. "Oh no my brother Max and sister Abby helps me. I own the restaurant but I do need help." She told me. I nod to her as I drink my coffee. "I have two friends that might help..." I stop and look at my cell.

Eat Bugs: Two spaghettis

I nod and look at her. "Anyway like I said might help you. I am staying with them." I told him. "Oh so you guy don't live here?" She ask me. "For now we do." I told her and told her what 's going on but didn't teller about the ghosts. "Wow." She said with shock. "Oh I know what I would like." I told her. "Ok what would you like. "Two spaghettis and one hamburger and fries." I told her. "Coming up be back." I can you this she was one good looking good girl I ever seen well there was Lydia but forget her. "I'm back." She told me and I smile. "So what did you do for a job?" She ask me. "I was a cop then a bodyguard." I told her. "Hey did dad say he need help at the station?" That must Abby she was small and look like her sister. "Yeah I think he did." That must be her brother Max. "I'll check in to that an get back to you? Oh by the way I'm Kelly." She told me with a smile. "Wes." I told her. "Nice to meet you." She told me. "Hey you think I can come with you and meet your friends?" She told me. "Sure." I told her. "Here sis. All ready and here's yours. We got it form here." Max told her with a smile. "Thank bro see you guys latter." Kelly told them and we walk out the door.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Beetlejuice only the OC's

Chapter 18

Wes POV

When I got back with Kelly at my side I open the door. I look at Kelly and smile. "Can you stay out here for a mint?" I ask her. She nod and I walk in. "BJ! Sylvia! I'm home and I have some one I like you to meet!" I yelled as I walk around and found BJ's swimming trunks on the floor and Sylvia's swimming suit next to his. "Oh don't tell me they..." I just keep my mouth shut. I walk to where the hot tub was and they were not there. I heard nose up stars. It sound like Sylvia. "BJ!" Yep it was. I Went up and knock on the door. "What is it?!" BJ yelled at me. "Did you guys here me yelled saying I was home?" I ask them. "Nope." BJ open the door and he was in a robe. "Well I did and I have someone you might like to meet." I told him. He nod and shut the door. "We will be down." he told me and I nod and went down.

BJ POV

When Wes was gone me and Sylv had some fun. "Babe want to..." "BJ I don't care just make me come" She told me as I rub her. "Oh right there don't stop." Yep And I think you know the rest. I look at my girl sleeping go in the bad. "Babe?" I whisper to her. She move some and I just smile. I must really did a good job. "I set next to her and up lick my finger and put it in her ear. Her eyes pop open real fast and she look at me. "Did you just did what I think you just do to me?" Oh she was piss. "Maybe I did maybe I didn't." I told her. She grab the pillow and hit me with it. "Hey!" I said and grab on and hit her with it. "Oh no you did not." "Yes I did Babe and we have to stop." I told her. "Why?" She said looking at me. Because Wes have food and a gust." I told her and I change in to my human form . She got up and grab some underwear and bra. After that I snap my fingers and I put he in a black and white skirt, black laggings and a purple t-shirt with a black jacket and black boots. She smile at me and I had on the look of my cousin BJ outfit. I grab her and we went down.

Sylvia POV.

We went down and I seen a women. "Hello I am Kelly. You must be Sylvia and BJ." She told us. me and BJ look at each other. "Um...Hi." I said and hold on to BJ. B just nod and walk to the kitchen with me next to him. "So what do you think?" I ask him. "Not my type and also remind me of Charles." He told me with a piss off look. He grab the wine and the bag that had our food in it and came back out. But before we went out he snap his fingers and the food was on a plate. I look at him. "What?" He ask me. "Where's mine at?" I ask him. "We going to share." He told me. "And the wine?" I ask him with my arms across. "I got yours right here." He hold up two wine glasses. I just smile and we walk out to the dinning room. "I see you two finally came out. B just look at Wes like he was going to kill him. "Yes." I said with a smile. "So your name is Kelly?" BJ ask look at her then grabs a fork and look at me. I dig in and so did he. "Yes it is. I work at a dinner that I need help at. My brother and sister helps out but they can only do so much. Um...Wes said something that you guys could help out." She told us. I take a drink of my wine and look at BJ. He nod to me. "You need a cook." BJ put the fork down and I did the same. The spaghetti is ok but nothing to wright home about. "Why you say that for?" Kelly ask. "Well first this here is not really good." I said to her and B nod. "And you think you can do better?" She look at BJ. "Yep I be right back." He told her and got up and walk into the kitchen. "So what else do you need?" I ask her. "Another waitress." I nod and look at Wes. "What's the dinner you work at Kelly?" I ask looking at her. "Oh Kelly's dinner." She told me. "Wait I been there before. You got my order mess up one time. But I forgave you for it." I told her. "Wait...Sylvia...No way! Why did I not think of it before." She said looking at me like she know me or something. "What?" I ask her. "I change my hair and name." She told me. "Wait May?" I ask now looking in her eyes. "Yep." She said with a smile. "Wait what color was it?" Wes ask her. "Pink." She told him. "I use to be a goth until my dad told me to do it anymore. I also can see ghost to." She told him. I smile and got up and hug her. "Please say this is a wig." "It is." She said pulling it off and BJ came walking in with a plate. "Here try this and by the way like the hair but I like my Babes better." He told her. So she did and look at him. "Both of you are hider." She said with a smile. "BJ I would like you to meet May my friend that I know for a wile." He not. "She also can see ghost."I told him. "Oh really." He grin and change in to his true form. "May Meet The Ghost With The Most Beetlejuice." I said with a smile. "Her eyes got wide and fainted. "Well that went well." Wes said getting up. "No shit Sherlock." BJ said helping him.

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Beetlejuice only ones I own is the OC's

Chapter !9

BJ POV

Once I was in the kitchen I stared to use my powers to fix the food. Once I got that done I bring it out for this Kelly person. When I came out I look at Sylvia talking to her. I walk up to them and I think you know the rest. After me and Wes got May or Kelly whatever her name is on the couch I set on the chair and look at Sylvia. "So you say you don't have any friends." I told her. She look at me then then at the ground. "She was one of them." I told him. "You mean..." She did not say anything and nod. "B I thought she was dead. He sometimes takes the woman home to his place...he...he..." Shit she stared to shack I got up and hold her. "Babe you don't have to say no more." I whisper to her and kiss her head and I see Kelly look at us.

Kelly or May POV

I wake up and seen BJ holding Sylvia I think I know why. "He take them to the basement an levees them there when he can't get enough of the girl he is with." I told him getting up slowly. "Really?" He ask me. I nod my head. "Well that's what he use to do. I was the first one that he had and got out there." I told them. I look around for a cigarette and BJ came up to me and hand me one. "How did you know?" I ask him. She shrug his shoulders and set in the chair with Sylvia in his lap. "So how did you got out?" I ask here. "Lydia." Was all she said. I look at Wes with a confuse look. "She is her cousin and was ex girlfriend." He told me. "What happen?" I ask them. "She got mad with me and then turn around and went to him." Sylvia told me. I did not know what to say next.

Wes POV

I look at Kelly as she look at the grown. I grad her hand and she look up at me. "What's the matter." I ask her looking her in the eyes. "Everything." She told me. "Tell us." BJ said with a evil look. I swore he looks like a killer when he dose that. "I fell sorry for not helping her and the others. I'm sorry that I did not call the cops. I'm sorry for everything." She said. "There was nothing you could do May you had to get out there before he kill you like he did to the others. "lucky Sylv got out of there be for he could get her." BJ said as a beer appear in his had. I gave him a look and he smile to me a point to the table. I look down and seen my food and a beer. I nod to him and smile at him. "He has his buddy's out there look for her." I said as I ate. "And they find out that I am here then I am a goner." Sylvia whisper but we hair her. "Babe you got us and me." Beetle told her. She look up to him and smile. She kiss him or was he who kiss her? I don't know but as long she is happy I'm ok with that. "Oh I have to go." Kelly said getting up and I got up to. She grab her wig and put it back on. "Would you like a ride home?" I ask her. "No I am good. I talk to my dad about that job thing and get back to you about." She told me as we got to the door. "Oh here's your food and my number just in case." I told her with a smile. "Thanks." She told me and kiss my check. I look at her when she walk away.

Syliva POV

"BJ I am going to take your food and go up stairs..." But before I could say anymore he gave me a evil look. "What do you have in mind?" I ask him with a look saying "You better not." "Oh you see babe. You will see soon. Hey Wes if you need us we're going up stairs!" He yelled at him. I did not hair him so we got up and he was looking out the window. "What are you looking at Wes?" BJ came up to him and I did the same. "What the hell is she doing?" I ask looking. "Talking to herself?" Wes ask. "Nope don't look like it." BJ said with anger. "B? What is it?" I ask him. "Look closer." He told me so I did and then I seen it another gist. "Who is it?" Wes ask. Me and BJ look at him. "What? Oh well if I can see him then I can see that one." He told us. "who is it?" I ask him. "I don't know but I don't like them." He told me and walk away. "Wes keep an eye out when I go follow BJ." I told him. He nod and I went after him. I found him in our room on our bed. I got on it and hold him. "Everything ok?" I ask him. "Yeah now I am." He told me and he kiss me I kiss him back.

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Beetlejuice but I do own the OC's

Chapter 20

Syliva POV

Moring came and I was lying in bed when I felt BJ moving around in the bed. "BJ?" I turn and look at him. He did not say anything. He just keep moving like something was wrong with him. "Beetlejuice!" I hit him and he pop up and scream as his head was spinning . He grab hold of his head and look at me. He grab me and hold me. "Must be that bad." I said as I put my head on his chest. "Yes." Was all he said to me. "Want to talk about it?" I look up at him. "No." He let go of me and got up. I saw him go to the bathroom as Wes came in and look around. "You ok?" He look at with worry. "Yeah Beetle was having nightmares." I told him with worry. "I see...What happen last night in here it looks like a mess." I look around the room and it was a mess. Food was everywhere and I look down I had nothing on. "Um...Wes could..." He nod and I grab BJ's shit of the floor and put it on. "Ok you can look now." I said to him. Then beetle came out and look at Wes. "Hey." BJ said as he walk over to me. He had on his PJ's bottom on. He grab me and look at me. "That's my shit babe." He said to me. "Had to put on something." Was all I told him with a smile.

BJ

As I the bathroom I look at myself. I was a mess. Me and Sylv was having a time of are life if you know what I mean. Anyway after our fun I went to sleep in my arms. The next thing I know I was dreaming about me and her and that Jack. He had her and he...I'm not saying anymore to you. Anyway as I heard Wes come in I put some PJ's bottoms on. As I come out they was looking at me. "You going to tell us what it was about?" Wes was look at me. "Later." I whisper. Then snap my fingers and clean the room. I walk out and walk down to the kitchen to fix some breakfast for all of us. I felt them following me. I turn around and look at them. "Not going to force you to tell us anything." Wes told me. I just nod and Sylv came up to me and hold me. "Hey I'm going to tack a shower and I be back down." She whisper in my ear and kiss me. I love that girl.

Wes

As BJ fix food and Sylvia was in the shower I set down on the couch and turn on the TV. "Hey Wes?!" Beetle yelled to me. "What?!" I yelled back to him. "I need some help here." I got up and walk to the kitchen. Really he is the ghost with the most and needs my help. As I came into the kitchen I seen him looking around for something. "What's is it?" I ask and was in shock. "You think this is to much?" He made a lot of food for everyone. "Um I think so." Was all I could say as Sylvia came down and it to the room. She was shock. "B you don't have to fix all of this." She said coming up to him. Then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I told them. "BJ you might want to put on something." I told him. He gave me a look and snap his fingers and he was in a back t-shirt, dark blue jeans and had his black boots. For his hair was still wild looking. I walk to the door and open it. "Hi Wes." It was Kelly and a man. "Hi what you doing here?" BJ and Sylvia came up to me and look. "Hi." They said. "Well my dad here want to see how good he was." She point at BJ. "Oh well come in just made breakfast for everyone and a lot more." Beetle said with a smile.

TBC...


End file.
